


Interlude: the space between the waking worlds

by Zee XI (Zookimer)



Series: The Reformation and Subsequent Heroisms of Evelyn Antony Stark [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Discussions of PTSD, Gen, Genderbent Tony Stark, Missing Scene, Tony and Rhodey are the best of bros, they were the best of buds in the next two, why the hell didn't iron man have more rhodey and tony in it i dont understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zookimer/pseuds/Zee%20XI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony can't sleep on the way back home from Afghanistan. Rhodey reminds her that he's a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude: the space between the waking worlds

Tony couldn't sleep. She probably wouldn't be able to until she got back to the States. 

The commercial plane was pretty much empty (she'd bought all of the tickets for herself and her friend, James Rhodes, who was escorting her home), so she drafted a rough sketch of the armor she and her Yinsen had constructed, consumed a ridiculous amount of coffee, and missed her creations dearly. 

"Rough night?" Tony jumped, then cursed herself for it. It was just Rhodey. Rhodey, her best friend, who just smiled and sat down next to her.

Tony knew she looked like a wreck. Really terrible attempted-military haircut done in a cave with kitchen shears, left arm in a sling, cuts and bruises everywhere. No shoes, and a pair of Marines sweats and a tank top borrowed from Rhodes himself. "Understatement," she replied after a moment. 

Rhodey hummed, "I've seen a lot of guys lose sleep over there. Nightmares and things," He looks at Tony, awkwardly, before continuing "...Actually, I'm just gonna give it to you straight. When you get the time, see a psychologist."

"Excuse you?"

"I'm serious, Tony. I've seen people come back from less traumatic experiences than yours, barely able to function. And those men are trained for those sorts of things."

"Well, I'm fine, thanks. I'll deal with it. I don't need a shrink to tell me I had a rough three months."

"Tony, I'm trying to help, here. 

She yawned a little bit, "I get that. Thank you. But I'm fine."

A sigh. "Alright. Well, if you need to talk to someone who ain't a shrink, my phone's always on."

"Can we not talk about my as-of-yet-unconfirmed PTSD issues? Do you have Nyquil or Ambien or something?"

"Trying to help."

"There's no confirmation of PTSD yet, it hasn't even been two days since I escaped."

"They say admitting you have a problem is the first step to recovery."

Tony finally found the amusement to roll her eyes, "I'm pretty sure being shell-shocked is not the same as addiction, Rhodey. Seriously, any zolpidem or melatonin or anything?"

"Sorry."

"Damn."

Rhodey leaned over her shoulder,"What are you drafting?"

"...What?" Rhodey didn't usually care much about her designs unless she was asking him to help her field test some stuff.

"It looks great. What is it?"

She shrugged, "I'm just trying to remember this one before I forget. It's probably not even viable, but it might look nice. As a lawn ornament or something."

"Nah. Museum piece at least. Twenty years, you'll probably have your own museum, and this thing will be in it."

They shared a giggle, like when they were in boarding school in 10th grade, Tony had been maybe 12 and Rhodey just two years older, plotting pranks in the courtyard during lunch.

"Hey, Rhodey. Moment of total honesty here," said Tony. Rhodey paid attention; these moments were rare, especially when she prefaced them like that. "I'm really glad you found me. Not just that I got found, but it was just a long day and... that Funvee comment. That was great, it helped, I think."

Rhodey smiled, "Get some sleep. We've still got about five hours to go."

"Yeah? Where's my zolpidem?"


End file.
